Versace on the floor
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: You know it was coming, Our favourite Idol/Supermodel Minako and Yaten serenading. Please comment. Have been on a long hiatus. Need to loosen those rusty writing joints


Versace on the floor

Tired blue eyes and fatigue in her step Minako slowly made her way to her apartment door. She just finished another late promotional event for her latest work for Japan Fashion Week. It was the first year Versace will be joining the JFW and she was booked to head the campaign. So she had a lot on her shoulders. Although all this bling on the dress she wore helped ease the stresses, it flatters her in so many ways imaginable that she wouldn't take it off if her life dependent on it.

Like the famous words of Yves Saint Lauren, Fashion fades, style is eternal. And this dress is making her stylish as F.

Where is that damn key anyway, she fumed ruffling through the content of her clutch.

~*Ding*~

Yaten loosely lets go of the tip of his ponytail that he was briefly playing with on his ride up the elevator.

He had this melody playing in his head this whole morning, it is strangely plucking at his heart string that he can't help but seeing a stupid smirk plastered across his face each time he caught himself looking in at his reflection.

He just couldn't wait to reach his piano and get it down on paper. He didn't have the lyrics yet.

Yet he new somehow he will be able to complete the song tonight, all he needed was a cup of coffe….

A glint of gem caught his eye as looked at his door, followed by a familiar pair of long slim torso and legs. Legs that could go on for miles and miles. Minako.

Why is she back this late, glancing at his watch.

4 a.m.

It was a rare sight to see her life in her full glamour mode. She always is in her summery relaxed attire with no make up on when she come back from work.

He can't deny it, he was drooling. Jaw slightly opened and breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Golden hair crowns her head sans her signature red ribbon, making her appear more mature than her usual bubbly self. Her red lip in forms a sexy pout as she retrieved something from her bag.

Through habit her eyes glanced around to make sure her perimeter was safe before she went into her apartment, and their eyes met.

 _Yaten..._

Snap out of it man! Self control! Self control! He repeatedly chant to himself.

She gave him a gentle smile, her bright blue eyes lit up under the dim light of the corridor.

He smiled back, albeit a the internal turmoil he was trying to hide. Why is he so nervous? He sees her everyday. Pull it together Yaten! You're embarrassing yourself.

He berated with himself as he scrambles for his keys and shoves it into the lock, trying to appear as tenuously as he can despite the sudden panic that overcame him.

His eyes betrayed him as it strays back to her lithe form. _That dress though, it is doing thing to her body that was making his mind go wild._

 _Versace?_

He read somewhere that she was heading the campaign for the famous fashion house.

If this is just the first dress, he'll gladly be first row at all of her shows.

He is literally loosing it. His face flaming red as he enters the door to his apartment and closing it smoothly before making a fool of himself.

She always admired Yaten. There was this air of power that bring a sense of calm and security when he is around.

That sliver of silver ponytail that effortlessly flows down those broad shoulders and those perfectly round as… A blush creeps up her face.

Ok Mina stop it, need to get in the door and….. close the door.

Phew! She sigh in relief. You need to get your head out of the gutter, girl.

She placed her clutch on her dresser and leaned her weight on the table taking away the pressure on her tired legs. She was ready to collapsed on the bed when she caught music playing from the next room.

Yaten's room.

Let's take our time tonight, girl.

Above us all the stars are watchin'

There's no place I'd rather be in this world

Your eyes are where I'm lost in

Underneath the chandelier,

We're dancin' all alone,

There's no reason to hide,

What we're feelin' inside,

Right now…

She doesn't know why his words were resonating through her head. Above her the crystal chandelier seem to resonate and hummed the same beat echoing from his deep arbitrating voice.

So, baby, let's just turn down the lights

And close the door

Oooh, I love that dress

But you won't need it anymore

No, you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

She edges closer, slim hand and tassel earring brushing the wall as she listened closer.

 _Is it…_

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

About me?

Now I unzip the back to watch it fall

While I kiss your neck and shoulders

No, don't be afraid to show it all

I'll be right here ready to hold you

Girl, you know you're perfect from your head down to your heels,

Yaten fingers glided through the piano, the words just seem to flows out of his mouth… all the while the image of Minako in that damn Versace dress is flashing in his head.

Singing praises that he knows can never do justice to the goddess she is.

Don't be confused by my smile

'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real

Her shoulder gently sways to the rhythm permeating through the wall as her head spun with his serenade.

So, baby, let's just turn down the lights

And close the door

Oooh I love that dress

But you won't need it anymore

No, you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

 _He noticed_ …

She smirks at the realisation that her very manly and serious-business-only next door neighbour really knows his fashion.

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

Her mind felt like it was just coming down from a roller coaster of emotion.

Did he literally just composed all this in a whim?

His words were flowing through and she found herself unable to stop moving to the rhythm.

The music feels likes his warm hands, holding her as she sway.

Her eyes close as her mind wanders, trying to delve into the web of intricacy that is Yaten's soul.

 _This love and longing…_

Its warming up..

Can you feel it?

She shivers as his words began to sink into realisation.

She feels her entire body began to lit on fire.

Can you feel it, baby?

Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more

Her legs gave way.

Her body falling, hair falling around her as she landed on her bed. A mess of golden hair and dress contrasted by the stark deep royal blue sheets.

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

Versace on the floor

Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

His song left her drunken and intoxicated by a warm endorphins rush.

Her body moves with a need, as if her life depended on it. She heads out to the corridor and slim fingers rattled on his door.

And the door opens immediately, as if he'd been waiting for her to come to him.

They were quick to close the gap between them.

Limbs crashing into each other as their lips met.

And the Versace on the floor.


End file.
